The Chipmunks Show!
by cutiepiex2
Summary: Me, and my cousins,Lulu and Isabella, start a show including the Chipmunks and Chipettes! Send in your questions, and they'll answer! It can be ANY question! Even one if you need advice! So, read and REVIEW!
1. Welcome!

_*You see planet earth. Your computer screen zooms in to see North America, then New York. It zooms into New York City, then into a nicley sized apartment. Inside are three human girls, all seeming to wait for..someone. One, with a curly mass of dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly dark hispanic skin, waves as she smiles at you.* _

Natalia: Hey everybody! Welcome to the Natalia Show!

_*The girl next to her glares. She has light hispanic skin, light brow eyes, and red hair.*_

Lulu: Thats a bit concieted, isnt it?

Natalia: Nope.

Lulu: *facepalm*

Natalia: That could harm your face, ya know.

Lulu:*groan*

_*The last girl looks on with much interest. She has hispanic skin, brown eyes, and black hair.*_

Isabella: I think it should be called the, 'This is gonna fail show!'

Natalia and Lulu: *Glare*

Isabella: What! Its going to fail! The main stars aren't even here!

_*Just at that moment, the door swings open to reveal six chipmunks. If you guess it was Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. All except Brittany are sweating, carrying shoppping bags. An angry Natalia marches up to them and slaps them on the back of the head.*_

All Chipmunks: Ow!

Lulu: Where were you!

_*Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor turn to Brittany, and either fold their arms or put their hands on their hips.*_

Brittany: *sweats* I just wanted to do a little shopping... I mean, Im in New York City! Natalia, did you know that you live right by Times Square?

Natalia: *Glare Hardens*

Isabella: *looks at the others* Well, I dont know what dictionary you're using Brittany, but it seems your definition of 'little' is quite...off...

Lulu: You know what! Lets just start the show!You can yell at them later!

Natalia: Fine. Scene Change Everyone!

* * *

_*You now see a stage, quite like the ones for things like, 'Good Morning America!' and the Ellen DeGeneres Show**(A/N: Do you guys watch that?)**Natalia, Lulu, and Isabel dit in cozy chairs in the color black. They are wearing white tees, dark jeans, and white flats. Natalia wears a bow, Lulu a small Irish hat, and Isabella a white headband. They sit, smiling in the chairs at you*_

Natalia: Hello everyone, and welcome to...

Natalia, Lulu, and Isabel: THE CHIPMUNK SHOW!

Lulu: And we now welcome you...

Isabella: THE CHIPMUNKS AND THE CHIPETTES!

_The chipmunks and Chipettes enter the room, waving, smiling, blowing kisses, and all that jazz. They sit in nice cozy chairs, each in their signature colours.*_

Natalia: And now, readers, we need YOU!

Lulu: To send in you're questions for the 'munks and 'ettes!

Isabella: We'll get them, make sure their CLEAN, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes will answer them!

Natalia: Send 'em in!

Lulu: Now! Right Now!

Isabella: We're waiting!

EVERYONE: DO IT!


	2. A Little Personal

**Quick Author's Note: Disney's Gurl asked me if this was CGI or Cartoon. To tell you the truth, I dont know. So imagine what you want! Lastly, these are original couples, so their reactions to mixed couple questions will make them offended. Now, you can read.**

* * *

_*You see the chipmunks and the three humans sitting at the show area, but this time Natalia is wearing a read shirt with pink peace signs all over, a pink converse oon her left foot, and a red converse on her right, and her bow is pink with a red midle. Lulu is wearing a blue shirt with purple hearts all over, a blue converse on her left foot, and a purple on her right, and her Irish hat a purple with a blue band wrapped around. Lastly, Isabella is wearing a Dark green shirt with spring green stars all over, her left foot green converses, her right a mint green. Her headband has spring green and dark green stripes. They wave to you.*_

Natalia: Hey everybody! Welcome back to The Chipmunks Show!

Lulu: And we're SUPER happy and SUPER excited!

Isabella: And...do you wanna know why? Do ya?

Natalia, Lulu, Isabella: WE GOT TONS OF REVIEWS!

Natalia: This means SO much to us! Escpecially since we only posted 1 chapter!

Lulu: Now, lets get on to the stuff!

Isabella: Yea! Okay here is our special guest(also Natalia's fanfiction friend) Diana(Disney's Gurl)!

_*A girl walks from the audiance and onto the stage. She has light brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, and is wearing a orange shirt, blue capris, and orange and white nikes. She sits in an empty chair between The girls and the Chipmunks and Chipettes.*_

Diana: Hi!

Chipmunks and Chipettes: *wave*

Diana: Okay, so here is my question. If you had one thing to take back, what would it be?

Alvin: Well, I dont know. Becuase I did so many things I cant choose.

Brittany: Maybe that time I went over the limit at the mall. Maybe Miss Miller wouldnt have grounded me.

Simon: That time me and Jeanette got in a fight. I regret that.

Everyone: *awwwwww*

Simon & Jeanette: *blush*

Jeanette: Maybe that time that I *mumbles something*

Natalia: Hmmmm?

Jeanette: *blushes* oh, nothing. *tries to grin*

Lulu: *gives the 'Im watching You' sign to her*

Theodore: Okay, moving on, if I had one thing to take back, it would be the time that I used one of Simon's experiments.

Simon: It was you?

Theodore: It was an accident! I was hungry...and I saw your multiplying potion, so I used it to have more hot dogs!

Alvin: HA! Isabella, you owe me 10 bucks!

Isabella: *mumbles some stuff and gives him the money*

Lulu: O.O Again, moving on, Eleanor?

Eleanor: That time that I told Brittany I didnt know who used her lipgloss...

Brittany: IT WAS YOU!

Eleanor: It wasnt! I said I knew!

Brittany: Then who was it!

Eleanor: *points at Isabella*

Isabella:*sweats* what? Why would I do that?

Natalia: Well maybe becuase you had to go to a p-

Isabella: *clamps hand over mouth*

Lulu: Okay, thanks for coming Diana! See you later!

Diana: Bye!

_*Diana then leaves the stage as everyone gets ready for the next question*_

Natalia: Okay, our next question is from Kuro Rakka Shimo. Its for Simon.

Simon: *gulp*

Natalia: Kuro asks; Simon, if Jeanette were to take your glasses and run away, how would you react?

Simon: Well, since Jeanette probably wouldnt do that, I guess I would chase her.

Lulu: And why is that?

Simoin: Becuase shes most likely fooling around, so I wouldnt be mad.

Isabella: *Watches intently*

Simon: Can you stop?

Isabella: Fine. Next question is from Anthony, and he needs some advice. So, his sister is in the hospital, but the doctors cant seem to find out whats wrong,and they dont expect her to live much longer. The other problem is, she was also bullied, and it took her long enough to tell him, and when he decided to tell somebody, she hasnt spoken to him since.

Natalia: I noticed in the reviews that two people had given Anthony advice. So I'd like to thank Sup-gal and Genicise1275 for being so kind.

Lulu: And heres some advice. Try talking to her. If she ignores you, try to explain your side, without getting her too mad. And cherish every moment with your sister, and let her know that you love her and you told somebody about her being bullied becuase of that. And hope that she gets well. And try to make her happy alot! Shell probably feel better!Hope we helped!

Natalia: I sure hope she gets well soon! And, the next question is from Ijustcametosayhello. They are asking Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin & Brittany: *sit up straighter*

Natalia: Okay Alvin, your question is; If Brittany were to get your signature clothes and paint them pink, what would you do.

Alvin: I would murder her.

Lulu: Okay...Anyways, Brittany YOUR question is; If Alvin were to take ALL of your clothing and throw them down the drain, how would you react?

Brittany: You really want to know?

Everyone else: *nods heads*

Brittany: The qhost of my dead self(which he said he would murder)would haunt him until he decides to die too!

Isabella:Well... Im disturbed. Well, here are some questions from PJISAWESOME. They asked;How do you like your careers? Do you sometimes wish you could have a break from all the chaos of being famous? If you got a break, what would you do?

Theodore: Well, for question number one, we love our careers, becuase music is what we do. But maybe sometimes, we may not like it.

Eleanor: For number two, sometimes I wish I could get away from all of the famous stuff. Its not all glitz and glam, ya know.

Jeanette: And for number three, if I got a break, and all of my schoolwork was done, I would finish reading my novel, and if I still had time, I would probably join something the rest of the group is doing.

Lulu: Interesting! Okay, here is a question from RossLynchLUVR. They asked; Simon, dear, when did you develop your crush on Jeanette?

Simon & Jeanette: *Blush madly*

Alvin: *laughs*

Simon: *glare*

Alvin: *shuts up*

Simon: Uh, I...developed my... crush on her...whenwefirstmet.

Lulu: Huh?

Simon: Whenwefirstmet.

Isabella: Can you say it slower?

Natalia: We dont understand what you're saying.

Simon: When. We. First. Met.

Natalia, Lulu, and Isabel: Awwwwwwwwww!

Simon & Jeanette: *Blush madly again*

Natalia: Now that thew Simonette has ended(sadly), here is the next question from pops aww-some. Here is the first one; Simon how do you feel about Alvinette?

Simon: I dont like it.

Natalia: and our dear Simon, why is that?

Simon: BecuaseIminlovewithher.

Natalia: awwwwwwwwww!

Everybody else: *have faces that say, 'What the heck did he just say?'*

Isabella: Next question, again from pops aww-some; Alvin, How do you feel about Brittadore?

Alvin: Ill pass.

Isabella: Where is there a sign that says, 'Hey! You can say pass!'

Alvin: In my imagination.

Isabella: Fine, go ahead and pass. But Ill bring it up.

Lulu: Last question from pops aww-some; Jeanette, does Alvin get on your nerves too, just like he does to Simon?

Jeanette: Well, me and Alvin arent very close, but by seeing the way he acts aroud Simon, I bet I would probably be very annoyed.

Lulu: Nice questions so far! The next is from Wonder4, and they have questions for Jeanette and Alvin. Jeanette, if you could have two people stranded on an island with you, who would it be? Alvin or Theodore? You and Simon would already be there with ... whoever you choose.

Jeanette: Theodore.

Lulu:Im not asking.

Natalia: Alvin, if you could trade Simon for one of the chipettes, who would it be? Brittany, Jeanette, or Eleanor?

Alvin: Not Brittany, becuase 2 days into the trade she would have probably murdered me. Not Jeanette, becuase then it would be like another Simon. So I guess Eleanor.

Isabella: Okay, last question from Wonder4 is for both Alvin and Jeanette; Which musician is better? You both have to choose 1 of the bands/singers: 1) One direction 2)Demi Lovato 3) Justin Beiber.

Jeanette: One Direction.

Alvin: Wonder4 hates me.

Natalia: Thats messed up.

Alvin: What am I supposed to pick!

Lulu: Just say the answer you'll feel most comfortable with.

Alvin: Well, I dont like One Direction nor Justin Beiber, so even though I dont really like her...Demi Lovato.

Natalia: *stifles giggles* moving on, here is the next question, from Alvin is my FAV.

Isabella: Who do you suppose their favorite is?

Lulu: Do you pay attention? There screen name is, 'Alvin is my FAV', and they said, "Alvin your my FAV!'

Isabella: No need to be mean about it!

Natalia: *clears throat* So, they have questions for Alvin and Theodore. The first says, Alvin, if you had to date one person from this, who would it be: Jeanette, Dave, Theodore, or Miss Miller?

Alvin: Um, Jeanette.

Brittany and Simon: *Glare*

Alvin: What! Did you want me to say Dave, Theodore, or Miss Miller?

Isabella: The kids gotta point.

Brittany and Simon: *stops glaring but is still watching him*

Lulu: And Theodore, they ask, since your the innocent one, have you EVER broken one of the rules by yourself, without Alvin leading you, all by yourself? SPILL!

Theodore: Well, remember when I multiplied those hamburgers?

Everyone else: *nods heads*

Theodore: Well, Simon had a 'Dont touch my stuff' rule, so I guess I broke that one.

Isabella: That wasnt that bad. So, here is a small EASILY answered question from Genicise1275. They ask; How old are the Chipmunks and Chipettes in the cartoon?

Natalia: Well, in the begining, they are 8 years old, but turn 9 after the episode where they meet their mother, bcuase they try to figure out when their birthday is.

Natalia: And the last questions for the day, from chipmunksXchipettes are for all of you. Alvin, would you ever eat pickles and peanut butter, or give it to Theodore to eat, why or why not?

Alvin: Eat it. Becuase Ive never trid pickles nad peanut butter.

Lulu: Next, Simon, since your the RESPONSIBLE one, have you ever dissapointed Dave?

Simon: Yes.

Lulu: What was it?

Simon: That was never in the question.

Lulu: Dang.

Isabella: Next, for Theodore. It says; Chocolate or Caramel? Why?

Theodore: Chocolate, becuase you cant have caramel unless its inside chocolate.

Natalia: Brittany, Why are you so demanding? Has it ever occured to you that you can hurt feelings or be really bossy sometimes? And what do you feel about Charlene? Do you now she likes Alvin?

Brittany: ...

Natalia: Never expected THAT?

Brittany: Ill pass for the first.

Natalia: No more passes for this chapter.

Brittany: I know, I know. Now, yes, I do know about Charlene. I dont like her in general. Lets just say shes not as nice as she seems. And her liking Alvin makes it worse.

Natalia: Why?

Brittany: That wasnt in the question.

Natalia: Aw.

Lulu: Jeanette, apparently, you are chipmnksXchipettes favorite.

Jeanette: *blush*

Lulu: Have you ever read a lemon/romance story on here that's about you and Simon, if you did, does he know! What are your thoughts on it?

Jeanette: Yes and yes, and I feel...uncomfortable aftere reading it.

Lulu: And how did Simon know?

Jeanette: Alvin dared us to.

Lulu: *hits Alvin on the back of the head*

Alvin: Ow!

Isabella: And our last question of the day, from chipmunksXchipettes for Eleanor.

Eleanor: *Sits up*

Isabella: Ellie, why do you always have piggy-tails, and, are you and Theodore dating, your such a cute couple.

Eleanor: *blush*

Isabella: Well?

Eleanor: I wear pigtails, becuase its my signature thing and I dont think it'll change anytime soon.

Eleanor: As for the dating question, *blushes* no, we are not.

Natalia: And thats all we have for today!

Lulu: Next episode, we will be answering ten NEW questions!

Isabella: And if we didnt answer your question yet, and you want to be a special guest,

Natalia: Describe yourself! And we'll get back to you!

Lulu: But only the FIRST person that decides to describe themselves will get to be our special guest!

Isabella: SO FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! And send in questions! Even for Natalia on her upcoming stories!

Everyone: THANKS FOR WATCHIN'!


	3. ItS gEtTiNg WiErD

**Quick Author's Note: Sorry I posted late! I've been VERY busy, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I dont own Aatc. Yup. Thats it. You may read now.**

* * *

Natalia: Hey guys! And welcome back to The Chipmunks Show!

Lulu: Im in a good mood today.

Isabella: Why is that?

Lulu: I dont know.

Isabella: That made no sense whatsoever.

Lulu: I just wanted the second line, actuallly.

Isabella: Of course. -_-

Natalia: LETS START THE SHOW! Okay, so MonsterHigh108 asks, WHAT IS YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET?

Eleanor: Whats with the caps?

Natalia: Nothing, she just typed it with caps.

Eleanor: Oh.

Lulu: Well, answer!

Alvin: My deepest, darkest secret is that-

* * *

-Technical Difficulties-

* * *

-Angry Girls-

* * *

-Scared Manager-

* * *

-Technical Difficulties Fixed-

* * *

_*Your computer screen turns back to normal,and you see all three humans looking relieved.*_

Natalia: *wipes sweat of forehead* I thought we were a goner!

Isabella: Alright, whatever. Next question, for Brittany. It asks; What would you do if you used up all your make-up?

_Brittany then looked around franticaly_

Brittany: *frightened* I ran out? O.O

Isabella: Well, I guess we know.

Lulu: Moving on, here are two questions from alvinnascar5. It asks; Alvin, have you, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor ever been to a NASCAR race? If so, which race did you all go to, and do you each have a favorite NASCAR driver? If so, who?

Alvin: Yes. All of us went last year to the Kentucky cup for Natalia's birthday. As for a favorite driver, I dont really have one.

Natalia: Oh yeah, that was fun!**(A/N: I actually did go to a NASCAR race for my birthday...)**

Brittany: I hated that day.

Lulu: Why?

Brittany: Cuase all I did was watch people drive in circles. For a VERY long time. -_- **(A/N: Dont hurt me NASCAR luvers!)**

Alvin: Dont diss Nascar becuase you didnt like it!

_*Alvin and Brittany then started arguing, much to Natalia's dislike.*_

Natalia: Shutup.

Alvin & Brittany: *shuts up*

Natalia: The next question is from reviewer. They ask questions for all of you. First, Alvin, if you could be the president for one whole day, what would you do?

Alvin: ...

Natalia: Well?

Alvin: Do I HAVE to choose one thing?

Natalia: Actually-

Isabella: You could pass!

Alvin: I could? Oh yeah, I could!

Isabella: Yes. *looks at other questions and deviously smiles* Yes you could.

Alvin: O.O I guess I'll...pass?

Isabella: Greatest idea in your life.

Natalia: O.o Okay...moving away from the fact that Isabella is acting...abnormally nice to any chipmunk other than Theodore...

Theodore: What?

Natalia: -_- Nevermind...Brittany, reviewer also asks;If you could swap Eleanor for Theodore would you do it? Why or why not? And do you EVER wear black? Why or why not?

Brittany: No. Becuase Ellie is my sister. No matter hat happens I will always love her. I would never swap her for anyone.

Eleanor: Aw, that was so sweet! *hugs*

Brittany: Except maybe Taylor Lautner.

Eleanor: *stops hug* -.- That ruined it.

Lulu: While they work out their...problemos, I'll ask the next questions. Simon, have you ever blown up the house? If you have, did Dave immediately scream: ALVIN!

Simon: Only once, purely accident. And yes, Dave did scream Alvin's name.

Alvin: YOU! I got grounded for a week!

Simon: Heh, heh...

Lulu: Next question; Jeanette, Which instrument do you play? I see you play piano/keyboard alot, THAT'S WHAT I PLAY! I love you and Simon! Your adorable together;) And what was it like watching 'Chipwrecked' for the first time!

Jeanette: I do play piano and keyboard, they are the main instruments I play. AS for the adorableness *blush* thanks. Lastly, dont remind me about the time I watched chipwrecked. -_-

Lulu: What happened?

Alvin: *sheepishly smiles* about that...

Brittany: Alvin wanted to see if it was possible for Simon to turn into Simone...

Thedore: So that night he got a baseball bat...

Eleanor: Hit Simon on the head making him knock out...

Jeanette: And Simone was following me for a week. -_-

Simon: Wait? That happened? In my sleep?

Lulu: *hits Alvin on the back of the head*

Alvin: Ow!

Isabella: Next question still from reviewer; Theodore, if you could own any restraunt, which one would it be, and why? And which brother do you have more in common with? Simon or Alvin? Why?

Theodore: I cant pick for both questions! *confrizzled*

Natalia: Hold on, did that action just say, 'confrizzled'?

Theodore: Maybe?

Natalia: *hugs Theodore to death* Thanks for using my word! I love you! *kisses allover*

Eleanor and Isabella: *Akward*

Alvin: So, you can kiss Theodore all over, but when I ask you to be my pretend girlfriend you hit me on the back of the head!

Natalia: *hits Alvin on the back of the head* Quiet. Theodore needs to answer the question.

Alvin: *mumbles profanity Im not allowed to type becuase its rated K+ while rubbing his head*

Theodore: I think I would own a resturant I make by myself, and I'm my own person, so Im not similar to Simon or Alvin in my opinion.

Alvin: You just said something smart!

Isabella: *hits Alvin on the back of the head*

Alvin: Ow! Why do you guys keep on doing that?

Isabella: Becuase your stupid.

Simon, Brittany, Natalia,Lulu: *nods heads furiously*

Alvin: Gee. Thanks for the support everyone.

Isabella: Last question from reviewer to Eleanor; which sister do you mostly look up to/count on more? Jeanette or Brittany, why? And, who is your favorite musician?

Eleanor: Jeanette.

Brittany: What?

Eleanor: Well, I would've picked you Britt, but apparently you'd rather have Taylor Lautner than me.

Brittany: Its TAYLOR LAUTNER!

Eleanor: But Jeanette wouldn't pick him over me! Right Jean?

Jeanette: Actually...

Eleanor: *eyes widen* WHAT? Both of you?

Jeanette: Sorry Ellie..

Eleanor: -_- As for the next question, Taylor Swift. I love her music.

Isabella: O.O Wow. Something me and Ellie dont have in common.

Lulu: Reviewer also said: HUGS FOR ALL CHIPPIES AND ETTIES!

Chipmunks and Chipettes: What kind of nickname is that?

Lulu: They also said that you might not like the nicknames...

Natalia: Well, the next group of questions is from Dudet49er. Alvin, remember the 'I love Chipmunks Valentine Episode' do you remember ANYTHING while you were captain chipmunk?

Alvin: No. But from what Brittany said, I think I know what happened.

Natalia: Next question; Brittany, Did you actually believe 'Captain Chipmunk' was real? What happened when you found out it was Alvin? And why did you have Jeanette be the imposter?

Brittany:I did think he was real. And when I found out it was Alvin, I was surprised. But IM STILL ANGRY FROM WHEN YOU HUMILIATED ME!

Alvin: -_- That was a long time ago.

Brittany: It still mattered!

Alvin: Really?

Brittany: REALLY!

Alvin: REALLY?

Brittany: REALLY!

Natalia: SHUT YOUR FACES!

Alvin and Brittany: *shut their faces*

Natalia: Thank you. I think I need an Advil now.

Lulu:Yea, well, a bunch Chipmunks are stupid and dont have some, and we're 12 and stupid, and dont have any Advil.

Natalia: What a cousin you are.

Isabella: Well, thats all the time we have today!

Natalia: Wait, we didnt even finish answering the other questions! We're supposed to answer ten everyday!

Isabella: If you have'nt noticed, we cant answer 10 EVERYDAY! It takes up too much time! Plus, at this moment(Its 10:15 AM where I am) you have to get ready for a party!

Natalia: Fine -_-

Lulu: But we dint have a special guest!

Natalia: Everyone, my brother, Aiden!

_*A boy at the age of 7 is pushed onto the stage. He looks around confused, a Wii remote in his hands*_

Natalia: Welcome to The Chipmunks Show, Aiden!

Aiden: What the...I was just playing Wii!

Lulu: Only you...

Isabela: Just do something!

Aiden: *looks at the chipmunks and chipettes* Uh.. hi?

Chipmunks and Chipettes: *Wave*

Aiden: How long have you been doing this?

Natalia: You dont need to know.

Aiden: Oooooh! Im telling Mooooooooom!

Natalia: *nervous* Security! Take care of him before you send him home!

Security: *grab Aiden and drags him away* Dont tell ANYONE about the show!

Aiden: Help!

_*Aiden and the police are then gone.*_

Theodore: Okay...

Eleanor: Wierd...

Natalia: And thats all the time we have!

Lulu: So thanks, and sorry for the lack of questions answered!

Isabella: Try not to eat squirrels! And thanksw for coming to..

Everyone: THE CHIPMUNKS SHOW!


End file.
